A number of different systems exist to remotely provide a client or other remote computer with application content generated by plugins, Flash, ActiveX controls, or other scripts executing within a browser or application. When remotely providing the application content generated by these scripts or sub-applications, graphical output can be captured and transmitted to a remote computer where the graphical output can be re-drawn. In other instances commands or script input can be captured, transmitted to a remote computer, and inputted into a similar script executing locally on the remote computer. Scripts or sub-applications such as plugins, Flash or ActiveX controls may use cookies or other cached data to execute. In some instances, when output generated by the scripts is transmitted to a remote machine, locally cached data or locally stored cookies are no longer available to the script output. Similarly, when script input is transmitted to a remote machine, locally cached data and locally stored cookies are not available to a script or plugin executing on the remote machine. Thus, when the script or plugin executes on the remote machine, the output generated by the script may differ from the output that would have been generated by a script executing on the local machine.